


5:42 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Disrupt a preacher's stroll?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked while he scowled at a territorial creature.





	5:42 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Disrupt a preacher's stroll?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked while he scowled at a territorial creature and used a tentacle from his mouth to attack it.

THE END


End file.
